Naruto apprentice of puppets
by flamingmagnum
Summary: The Akatsuki recruit Naruto planting seeds of revenge in his heart,before he becomes a ninja, they have Sasori watch over his development, What will happen. Dark Naruto. M just to be safe. Naruto puppet master fic Pairings to be decided. i don't own it!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto apprentice of puppets

Chapter One

new way of life

(I don't own Naruto or any other of the anime's I am taking stuff from.)

A boy exactly nine years old today, blonde haired, blue eyed, birth makes on his face identical to a foxes whiskers. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit that made him made him stick out a mile away. He was hiding in some bushes out side of his village Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. This happened every year, on his birthday, people always chased him, trying to hurt him, he was sick and tired of the entire routine.

(In a clearing ten yards away.)

"This mission is completely useless," a hunched over, black haired man wearing a dark cloak with red clouds on it, was brooding to himself. "Uzumaki Naruto will never apprentice himself to me, I don't know what the leader is talking about. Why me, this is so pointless. I could make him a good lackey to Pain-sama." The man walked on what seemed all fours.

"Uzumaki Naruto, why are you here?" the man said in a vague far away voice.

"I am hiding from people who are trying to hurt me." Naruto said.

"Why?" the man replied.

"So I don't get hurt," Naruto looked confused and looked around.

"No, why are they trying to hurt you, you haven't done anything." The man said tantalizing.

"Your right, except for a couple of pranks," Naruto said slowly.

"Why don't you leave?" The hunched over man said.

"I can't Oji-san would…" Naruto said but was interrupted by the man.

"Your Hokage never could stop the mobs or… maybe he never tried," The man tempted.

"He tried… I think?" Naruto said uncertainly.

"Are you sure," The man said tempting Naruto.

"Why don't you leave," The man repeated.

"Where would I go?" Naruto questioned the voice.

"With me," The black cloaked figure asked.

"Why should I trust you," Naruto said defensively.

"I could train you, so you could get revenge on this village… Think of all the beatings, and how they hate you so much for no reason at all." The man walked out of the trees looking at Naruto.

"wow you are a freak," Naruto said and he was instantly silenced by a blade that looked like a tail.

"Don't call me a freak, you should call me Sasori-sama," Sasori said withdrawing his tail.

"Okay, Sasori-sama," Naruto said compliantly.

"Bring anything you want and meat me back here." Sasori said.

"I don't have anything," Naruto said, "I am ready to go."

"why don't you have any possessions?" Sasori asked, not that he really cared.

"All of the villagers keep on destroying them as soon as I get any," Naruto said down cast.

"What ever follow me," Sasori said waving his tail at Naruto. Naruto followed Sasori for Naruto didn't know how long. He went through the forest to what he thought was the middle. When Sasori stopped, so did Naruto.

"Here it is," Sasori said raising his tail.

"Where is here exactly are we," Naruto asked slightly annoyed but added "Sasori-sama," at a glare from Sasori.

"This is where you will be staying here," Sasori waved his tail a door appeared in the ground and opened to reveal stairs.

"Why so close to Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"because to beat ones enemy, you have to know one's enemy. So you should stay close, now I have to go…"

"Wait, aren't you going to train me Sasori-sama," Naruto exclaimed barely able to keep the respectful tone in his voice.

"I have other responsibilities, and why should I waist my time training you, until you have some skills?" Sasori said scornfully. " You can read some of these scrolls, and train in these rooms. A summon will bring food when ever you run out." With that Sasori disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto wasn't sure if he should be pissed off, or grateful. This was the first time that he was completely safe from mobs. Naruto wasn't wild about studying but, there wasn't much for him to do other then this. He opened the scroll and started to read. He was entranced, he read about Chakra and how he can manipulate Chakra into strings to control objects. You focus on your finger, to get Chakra there, then you focus on a object to attach.

(Naruto continued to work on his chakra, and did some endurance training.)

(Sasori's locations, UNKOWN,)

"Pain-sama, why are we doing this?" Sasori asked to a dark figure that kept on flickering on and off.

"I am going to explain again, but only one more time." The figure said, "Sasori, Naruto's seal is still to new for us to get the Kyuubi out. The only reason for the Akatsuki, is to get the Bijyuu( Tailed Demon Beasts) working for us. If we can't extract it, we can train him to help us. As long as he is loyal, we will still have the Kyuubi."

"Why me, why do I have to train him, this is going to be annoying." Sasori was complaining.

"Well, Kisame would eat him, everyone else is busy, and I don't trust Itachi right now." Pain said. "go back to Naruto in about four months to see how far he has gotten,"

"Fine, Pain-sama, I will only train him if he has some talent." Sasori complained as pain disappeared.

(4 month later)

"Following orders really suck," Sasori complained coming back to the spot he left Naruto. He opened the trap door with a flick of his tail, and walked down the steps. What he found surprised him. He saw Naruto hanging from the ceiling being held up by a chakra string from his left index finger. He was also manipulating five kunai, controlled by chakra strings by his right hand.

"Impressive," Sasori said unwilling to compliment him, but he was seriously impressed. For a boy to be able to use Chakra strings strong enough to do what he is doing, and manipulating them the way he was it should have taken at least three years, not a month.

"Thank you Sasori-sama, I wasn't expecting you," Naruto said dropping his left hand chakra string, and he manipulated the Kunai, setting them down.

"Yes, I thought I should check up on you," Sasori said lying through his teeth.

"So what do you want to do, Sasori-sama?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to see what you have learned. What I have seen has well impressed me. I think you should go to the next level. Manipulating puppets." Sasori said thinking about his orders.

"Puppets, why would I want to manipulate toys." Naruto asked quickly.

"Puppets aren't toys. Puppets are deadly weapons, manipulated with Chakra strings. Using traps and weapons." Sasori said Irritated. "Each puppet is unique to the one that builds it, make it as deadly or useful as anyone wants."

"Cool, how do you make one Sasori-sama," Naruto asked excitedly.

"Using a lot of mechanics, I have a 1 scroll for you to learn how to make it, and 1 scroll for seals to have special jutsu, tools, etc... I also brought tools for you. Sasori dropped a large tool box full of screw drivers and picks." Sasori said. "You will also have to learn a couple wood style jutsu to get materials, they are in the scrolls and metal objects you will have to get later. I have to go,"

"What ever you say Sasori-sama, but why won't you teach me," Naruto asked quickly.

"You haven't earned that privilege yet." Sasori said turning around and left. He left Naruto, who had already started reading powered by the desire of revenge. Naruto finished reading the first scroll in twenty minutes committing it to memory. The second scroll was far more difficult, Naruto decided to use the seal scroll as a reference.

Naruto thought about what to create. He decided to use the wood jutsu and see where it goes. Naruto did a couple of hand seals focusing chakra in his hand. "Mokuton; Ningyo mokuzai sozo no jutsu (puppet wood creation jutsu)" Naruto cried. He created a large block of wood block that was about six feet by three feet.

(8 months of creation,)

Naruto put the finishing touches on his first puppet adding a straw hat. Naruto was really proud of this puppet. It was about 5'8" tall, it was lanky with a seal on all of it's limbs and the base of the neck. The puppet was wearing a bright red shirt with the sleeze were ripped off, and it's pants were jeans cut at the knees. The force had dark eyes black hair under a straw hat. Naruto knew he peppered the puppet with hidden traps, mostly kunai. Naruto even put a speaker in the mouth.

(This is a Monkey D. Luffy puppet lookup 'One Piece')

"You are Monky D. Luffy," Naruto named the puppet. Naruto made a lot of mistakes making his first puppet. He was determined his next puppet faster and better.

(4 month later)

Naruto finished his second master piece. This puppet was clad in a black suit, it's left eye was cared in a strange pattern, covered by a lense. The left arm was abnormally large and metallic looking, clawed, and armored. It was white haired, the right eye was brown, the left eye was black rimmed with red. Naruto put traps throughout the puppet except the left, he put a useful seal on the back of the left hand. (Allen Walker puppet, look up D-Gray man)

"You are Allen Walker," Naruto named.

Naruto connected his left hand strings to allen, and his right hand strings to Luffy. At the Moment a ninja with a slashed mist headband walked in. The new ninja looked like a shark on two legs.

"Kisame-sama, I wasn't expecting you today," Naruto was shown all of the Akatsuki's pictures and names.

"Sasori sent me to check up on you, and to see how your puppet is coming along." Kisame growled.

"I am fine, and here is my puppet," Naruto showed Kisame luffy, he hid Allen in a scroll.

"Looks good to me, but Sasori wanted it tested. I had a Chunnin follow me, you have to defeat him," Kisame said.

"Kisame-sama, I won't be able to beat a chuunin," Naruto complained.

"Well if you beat him, I was supposed to give you a scroll on how to infuse your puppets with a jutsu but if you can't ," Kisame said with a grin.

"Wait Kisame-sama, let me try," Naruto begged.

"Fine, but keep it interesting," Kisame went up the stairs, Naruto folloed.

Naruto saw a chuunin, he was dark skinned red headed, wearing a cloud village head band.

Naruto let Luffy go to attack the Chuunin.

"Who are you, where is Kisame," The Chuunin said, raising a kunai at a guard stance. Luffy opened his mouth, pronouncing a voice that was altered from Naruto's usual voice.

"You will not come near Kisame sama." Luffy drew his left arm to build momentum, the seal on the left arm shined with chakra. Then threw a punch at chuunin crying "Gumu Gumu no Pistoru, (Gum Gum Pistol)." The chuunin was laughing at the Luffy puppet, it was easily twenty feet, but was shocked. The arm that Luffy launched stretched blasting the chuunin in the chest. The Chuunin caught his balance, and tried to grab the arm. The arm was retracted instantly as if it was on a spring.

"Impressive," The Chuunin called. He drew three kunai, throwing them at the Luffy puppet. Luffy dodged, and grabbed the all of the kunai. Luffy dropped the kunai to the ground. Luffy charged at the Chuunin, being manipulated by Naruto. The seal on Luffy's right leg shined with small amount of chakra. The right leg lengthened and smashed the Chuunin to the ground. The Luffy puppets palm opened slightly and a kunai appeared in both hands, and Luffy's seal on both arms glowed. He drew both arms back and launched at the chunin and cried "Gumu Gumu no spike double barrel (Gum Gum spike double barrel)." Luffy impaled the Chuunin, one in the temple, one in the heart.

"there Kisame-sama, I have gotten rid of the Chuunin, would you please give me the scroll, I have an idea for another puppet." Naruto said drawing Luffy back to the pair, carrying the body of the chuunin. Naruto quickly put a seal on the body to preserve it for Sasori-sama.

"Here, you go, that was very entertaining," Kisame said. "Oh yeah, you are also now aloud too leave the hideout, by orders of Sasori,"

"Thank you Kisame-sama," Naruto said taking the scroll from Kisame.

(6 months later )

'There I am done," Naruto thought looking at his third creation. This creation had rosey hair, his eyes were a black. It was wearing a black vest with nothing underneath, it was very muscular. It's right shoulder had a strange tattoo etched in it. A set of pants covered with a black cloak, a scarf around his neck. It's entire body was engraved with a seal that he learned from the jutsu scroll, then it was covered by a slight wood seal. Naruto was very pleased, This new puppet was a fire manipulator. It could use any fire and manipulate them in any way, and like all of his puppets, had a microphone in the mouth. (This is a Natsu puppet, from Fairy Tail)

"You are Natsu," Naruto named the new puppet.

Naruto was admiring his newest work, when he was rudely interrupted by a man trampling around his door way. Naruto was really pissed off now, He attached the strings to his newest puppet and stormed up the stairs, to see who was stupid enough to irritate him. He walked out to find a grey haired Konoha Chuunin, Naruto vaguely remembered as Mizuki, one of the teachers of the ninja academy he went to for four years. Mizuki had two large Shuriken on his back, and holding a large scroll in a greedy hand.

"Who is there," Mizuki cried out, turning around looking at Naruto. "You, you were rumored to be dead, Demon,"

" You are a stupid idiot Mizuki, you bothered me while I was working, you will pay for that." Naruto said really annoyed Natsu hiding in the shadow.

"You will not be able to beat me, Kyuubi," Mizuki said grabbing one of the shuriken.

"Kyuubi, The Nine tail fox demon, like I didn't know about that," Naruto said really pissed off. Mizuki threw the shuriken at Naruto, expecting it to kill him. Naruto pointed a finger at the shuriken and altered the path of Mizuki's shuriken into a tree. "Bad move, idiot," Naruto disappeared and Natsu replaced him, flames began erupting from every orifice of the body. Natsu opened his mouth and cried "Salamander Roar," a large amount of flames erupted from the mouth and blasted Mizuki. Naruto stole the scroll from Mizuki with a chakra string. He quickly knocked out Mizuki, binding him to a tree with three kunai. Naruto opened the scroll quickly and began reading. He was amazed, this scroll was very complicated, with multiple jutsus. Naruto was aware of people obviously looking for Mizuki, He was only able to completely memorize one jutsu, the one the he decided would be the most useful. "Kage Buunshin no jutsu (Shadow clone jutsu)," Naruto read. He heard voices really close by, he dropped the scroll, sealed and went back to his hide out, not wanting to be found out by the enemy. Naruto grinned with his new knowledge, everything was going to start moving a lot faster now.

(A/N)

This is relatively fast for the time line, but I couldn't wait to follow some of the story lines of Naruto.

Most of the puppets are going to be the main characters of other anime or manga that I like. If people could give me ideas for new puppets that would be good, any puppets. If there is an anime, manga, or game you like, that is an action and you can think of an idea for a puppet, please send it over with details (All powers, weapons.etc, look at Luffy puppet description for example), I don't feel like looking stuff up for puppets. Good puppets will be mentioned in chapters. Naruto will not be using to many human puppets (explained in later chapters.)

"I am sorry if my grammar isn't that good, I have never been good at it,"

since I had a lot of complaints about it I change the time frame.

"Mokuton is a blood limit, but I don't care, please overlook that detail,"

READ x REVIEW.

Mokuton; Doku mokuzai sozo no jutsu (Poison wood creation jutsu) a jutsu revealed next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Konoha's new demon

Naruto apprentice of puppets.

Chapter 2

Konoha's new demon

(Read and Review,)

The Hokage-Samdaime was rubbing his temples, there have been a string of burglaries and also two arsons. As far as he could tell they all started at about the same time, all the fires were put out in five minutes, but all the thieveries seemed to be from ninja equipment, mild cloths shops, and certain grocery stores. He was frustrated, he was going to send a Genin team to stop this thieveries. The door was knocked on.

"Come in," The Samdaime said, knowing who it was after all he called for them. A gray haired man wearing a mask covering his nose and lips, and his head band was covering his left eye. A boy followed, black haired with a scowl. Wearing a blue jacket with a crest on the back, He was followed by two girls, one with pink hair and a red outfit, and the other had black hair and white eyes.

"Hello team seven, I have a special mission for you," The Hokage said the Genin team was listening closely, even there Jounin sensei was paying attention. "There have been a string of robberies in Konoha. I would like you to find out who is committing these acts and stop them,"

"What rank mission would this be Hokage-sama?" the boy asked.

"Sasuke, I don't know… that will be determined by Kakashi," The Hokage pointed at the silver haired Jounin.

"How are we supposed to find this thief?" The white eyed girl asked with a stuck up air.

"Hanabi-san, this thief has gone and stolen from every equipment store except for one. I can't believe a thief like this would stop leaving once." The Hokage explained.

(at this moment, in Naruto's Hideout)

Naruto was sealing his newly attained weapons in a seal after dipping each in a Jutsu Mokuton; Doku mokuzai sozo no jutsu (Poison wood creation jutsu) to make them venomous.

Naruto had two Kage Buunshin (shadow clone) finish creating a forth puppet and a third perfecting single handed puppets, so now Naruto could use two puppets at once, Naruto was loving Kage Buunshin it was speeding every thing up. 

His latest creation was a work of art. It was a female puppet that looked like a mid-teen. Black hair was bond by two hair ties. She was wearing the same uniform as Allen. Her legs were bound in boots, that were pitch black, Naruto placed 2 seals on the inside both boots. 1 seal had the ability to increase the destructive power, the 2nd increased the speed. Naruto was skeptical about the slight figure, but he liked it.

"You are Leenali Li," Naruto named, sealing Leenali in his puppet scroll. Naruto dropped the Kage Buunshin, feeling a light tired. 'I don't understand why that happens,' Naruto thought sealing all of the puppets in his scroll all except for one, which he was preparing something special.

(That night in Konoha.)

"Sasuke are you in position," Kakashi asked in a small microphone headset. He got an affirmative grunt, "Sakura?"

"Yes sensei," The pink haired girl responded.

"Hanabi," He received an affirmative, and …

"Kakashi-sensei, I think our thief has arrived, he is about to set off the trap." Hanabi said, everybody tensed the thief tripped over a wire turning on all the lights. The figure was surrounded by the three Genin. The Genin surrounded the Natsu puppet.

"You're the thief that has been stealing from stores," Sasuke asked.

"If I am?" Natsu said through his speaker A kunai flew at Natsu's face, which he caught deftly in his hand putting it in a small pouch. "well that was rude."

The three Genin ignored the statement, and attacked. Hanabi attempted to strike Natsu in the arm with her index and middle finger. Sasuke and Sakura threw punches and kicks. As it happened all they managed to do was collide with each other. Natsu jumped out of the way.

Natsu controlled b y Naruto from afar was laughing. "Typical Konoha Gennin," He chuckled. Now to get what I came here for.

Natsu went into a smaller room. There was a single large crypt like chest with a pad lock the size of Naruto's head on it. Natsu picked the chest up, and went out the door. He was confronted by the two girls.

"Where is the boy?" Naruto asked through Natsu.

"Right behind you," Sasuke cried finishing a hand seal set. And cried " Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire style, grand fireball jutsu) an enormous fireball flew at Natsu, Natsu smirked, he raised his palm and the fireball stopped and imploded.

"You call that a fireball, this is a fireball, Salamander Roar," Natsu blew a fireball, large enough to destroy a three story building.

Naruto was surprised, but only slightly. A large bullet of water extinguished the fireball.

"You won't harm my students," Kakashi said landing in front of Sasuke.

"Jounin," Naruto said through Natsu slightly winded. Natsu's seals are dependent on Naruto's chakra, along with distant chakra strings. "I am running out of chakra, I can't fight a Jounin like this. Natsu's escape ability would destroy his goal, there was no choice, he had to send a second puppet.

"I have a dead line to keep," Natsu puppet said. "What makes you think you will be leaving." Kakashi said.

" Because the Calvary has arrived," Natsu said. As he said this a black blur landed next to Natsu. It was the Leenali puppet.

"You are taking too long," Leenali said, "I'll take the package," Leenali grabbed the chest and vanished in a burst of speed, Natsu vanished in a burst of fire.

"Kakashi sensei, what were they, they didn't have chakra coils, and their insides were mechanical," Hanabi asked, somewhat fearful for a Hyuuga.

"Mechanical?…, I…don't …know," Kakashi admitted falsely. "Well this mission was a failure, but it will be considered a high B rank mission."

(Naruto's hideout,)

Naruto was laying on his bed tired. He managed to melt the lock with Natsu, but it took a lot of heat and a lot of chakra.

"Well that seemed like, a lot of effort for a chest," a voice said.

"Sasori-sama," Naruto attempted to stand but his legs wouldn't support him. "I wasn't expecting you, That chest has something I really wished to have,"

Sasori was interested, he opened the chest. Sasori found two swords, one looked like a 4 foot 10 inch sword that looked like an elongated cooking knife wrapped in bandages. The second one was a 3 foot 4 inch katana in a black sheath.

"You went to all that trouble for two swords," Sasori said close to stabbing Naruto with his tail.

"Not only those, it was also to prove a point," Naruto said.

"That point being," Sasori asked, withdrawing his tail.

"This is only the tip of the latter, I will get stronger, and I will destroy Konoha." Naruto said an evil glint in his eye.

"I think, it is time that I taught you something you can't learn from a scroll," Sasori said his back bulged. Sasori's cloak dropped off revealing a rather magnificent puppet, it's left arm was a gauntlet, it's back was an oni face, which was opening at the seems. It revealed a red haired man about twenty in an Akatsuki cloak. Naruto wasn't too surprised to see Sasori's true form. "I will teach you a forbidden technique," Sasori said, "Too puppet users at any rate. We need a body," Sasori took a scroll from a pocket, opening it a body was extracted.

(This is the beginning of Naruto's Human puppet Training which takes four days.)

"This is disgusting, defiling human bodies," Naruo said.

"well the human puppets retain the abilities they had, and their chakra as well. So if you fight a powerful enemy, and you make him into a puppet, you get those abilities," Sasori explained.

"It is still disgusting, except for a couple of exceptions…" Naruto looked thoughtful.

(Three nights later)

Naruto was dressed in a new outfit (He had long since tossed his orange attire,). It was pitch black, black jeans, a black t-shirt, black sunglasses, and a black cloak like the Akatsuki's without the red clouds. A ninja tools pouch attached to his right leg, and a medium scroll along his back. He was accompanied by his Allen and Leenali puppets. He wasn't expecting tomuch difficulty, but he wanted to be prepared.

Naruto and his two puppets were heading for the Hokage monument. A secret of Konoha he knew too well.

Naruto arrived at the gate at the bottom of the first's face. It was locked, the lock seemed to be covered in seals. Naruto took a screwdriver from a pocket unlocking the door instantly. Naruto ran in the gat running down an extremely long hallway. Naruto ran arriving at his target. A crypt, Naruto looked indifferently at the tombs of the dead. He was looking for three specific tombs. He saw them on a raised platform, but to his disappointment two of the three were cracked open and empty. The numbers 1 and 2 from the looks of it, but the last one was still whole. This was also the one that Naruto was most interested in. Naruto walked to the tomb with the number 4 on it. Naruto had Allen lift the lid with his left arm. Allen lifted the ton block of easily, the seal on the back glowing slightly. Naruto felt a small amount of his chakra disappear. Naruto was looking at the Yondaime Hokage, in his normal attire. The savior of Konoha. Naruto was startled that Konoha was stupid enough to preserve the bodies of it's leaders. The seal they used to preserve the bodies could stop a banana from turning brown for a thousand years. This was a terrible mistake, The former leaders of this village could be abused by somebody like Naruto, who hated the village. From the looks of it somebody already did do that. Naruto was surprised nobody had come chasing after him by now, He was looking at the Yondaime Hokage's corpse after all. Naruto finished sealing the fourths body in a scroll, and recovered the tomb when an alarm was set off.

"Shit," Naruto said unhappily putting a mask over his head (He stole a black mask from a clothing store during his stealing spree.) This masked covered his entire head in black. He had Allen cover the front, and Leenali trailing behind Naruto. As soon as the three got out, six kunai flew at the three, Naruto twitched his pinky, and Allen's left claw to block the kunai. "Who threw those," Naruto cried.

"You're trespassing," a relatively sadistic voice announced.

'female,' Naruto thought. He was right, Anko dropped from a tree. (If you don't know who Anko is or what she looks like, please look it up, I can't really describe it accurately.)

"I am so sorry we were just leaving," Naruto said turning around and he twitched his pinky again, Allen blocked several kunai coming at his back.

"Now that is just rude you bitch, and it is getting really old," Naruto scowled. "You guys go, I'll catch up," This was all for show, he just needed both of his hands free, he just put them in his croll that was on his back, Allen and Leenali looked like they both ran away.

"that is very brazen of you," Anko said raising another kunai. Naruto didn't say anything, he drew two kunai putting one in each hand.

"Pay attention," Anko said, but instantly had to dodge a flying kunai from Naruto. The kunai was brought back by an invisible chakra string, but Naruto didn't draw it back to his hand but let is hang from his index finger. He let the other kunai hang, and the kunai started to loop around his finger. Naruto charged at Anko, kunai swinging at Anko. Anko dodged the swinging kunai.

'What is this style, kunai swinging by the movements of this boy,' Anko thought to herself. Anko grabbed one of the kunai as it came swinging , it slid from her grasp and slit her palms.

"This is the end," Naruto said turning around starting to run.

"What do you mean, you just slit my skin." Anko said catching up to Naruto.

"That kunai was dipped in poison, even a tiny amount will be enough to render a full grown person unconscious. To make sure it will happen," Naruto swung the kunai at Anko again, when she wasn't expecting him to attack. Anko was slashed across the chest. She could feel the poison taking effect, about to black out.

"Damn you," Anko managed to gasp as she fell unconscious.

Naruto ran away from Konoha with no more resistance, he was running, stealing the Fourth's body.

(Naruto's hide out)

Naruto was examining the Fourth's Hokage, he was surprised at his resemblance to the Yondaime. Naruto remembered his encounter with the Kyuubi.

(Flashback a week after Naruto moved into his new place.)

Naruto was walking around his new place of residence. Naruto felt extremely, he was training with chakra strings and some muscle building. Naruto laid down on his bed and fell instantly asleep.

Naruto was dreaming. It was an unusual dream, he was in a sewer, looking at a jail door.

"finally my jailor has come to pay his respects." An evil voice came from behind the bars.

"Jailor?" Naruto asked.

"Yes you are my jailor," The voice's face was exposed to Naruto. It was a red giant fox face.

"Kyuubi, this has to be a nightmare." Naruto said starting to panic.

"This is no nightmare, you are my vessel, my Jiinjuriku (I don't know how to spell it, so ONE person please review the correction,), not that I have had much choice in the matter," Kyuubi said glaring at Naruto.

"The Yondaime killed you, what the hell," Naruto said slamming his fist against a wall.

"No, he sealed me in you, to save your precious village. The effort killed your father," Kyuubi said.

"My father, my father was the Yondaime Hokage, and he sacrificed me to save the village," Naruto said continually pounding the wall.

"Yes, I see you want to continue my work and destroy the village," Kyuubi said.

"Yes…" Naruto said without conviction.

"You will come again, when you are stronger, and I can help destroy the Konoha." Kyuubi said fading in black.

(Normal time)

Naruto was thinking about all of this with such rage. Naruto was slicing through the fourth, knowing full well what he was doing to his fathers body. Making his strongest puppet.

A/N Naruto will use a make of four puppets, and that is not for a while. The stealing of the fourths body was kind of lame, but I think that would be all Naruto could really take in a direct fight. I also know that Naruto's Chakra capacity is HUGE, but those seals are going to take a lot of power, and it would be overpowered if Naruto could use it as much as he should, I am trying to keep him kind of practical.

**Still need more ideas for puppets, and more detail on ideas already given would be great**.

Anyways REVIEW.


End file.
